


Golden

by Enula



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enula/pseuds/Enula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward comes home from having been gone for a few weeks. Ed and Winry share a welcome home moment. Post FMAB. Rated M. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Golden**

The baby was crying. Again.

Winry squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could before forcing them open. She stared into the darkness as she listened to the soft wails of her six month old daughter, hoping she just woke up briefly and would fall to sleep again in a few moments.

She wasn’t sure what’s been going on with her little Tara. Everything seemed to be functioning. She ate regularly and she went through plenty of diapers, but she wouldn’t stay asleep for longer than an hour at a time for some reason. This had been going on for about a week and functioning during the day was getting harder and harder.

Then suddenly, she heard Tara give a high squeal of delight. It was then followed by incoherent baby babbles.

Winry sat up quickly, her fatigue momentarily forgotten. There was only one person Tara was that talkative around.

_Edward’s home…_

He had left for Xing a few weeks back when Al called him out about some important discovery. Ed hadn’t left on any of his travels since Tara was born, and Winry knew that if Al beckoned for Ed, that it must have been worth it. But with Ed gone, it was the first time Winry was alone with two children; a two year old boy who had no fear and was always getting into something, and a six month old daughter that loved to be held a little too much.

She flung the covers off her bare legs, her hands absentmindedly pulling her nightgown down over her thighs as she stood from the bed. Padding her way down to Tara’s bedroom, her heart pounded wildly in her chest until she rounded the corner and—

There. Standing in the middle of the room was her husband holding their daughter. She was tugging on the ends of his hair as she continued to babble happily.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Winry said quietly in an attempt to not wake Urey who was sleeping in the next room.

Ed turned toward her, his golden eyes shining in the dimly lit room, “I was trying to be quiet,” he told her, “But I guess someone gave me away.” He booped Tara’s nose which made her giggle.

Winry smiled softly, “She hasn’t been sleeping well all week. I think she missed you…”

“Well, I won’t be going away again for a long time…” Ed said, and though he raised his voice higher to appeal to his daughter, Winry sensed the seriousness in his statement. She wanted to ask what Al found out but saved the question for another time. Tomorrow perhaps.

Tara gave a big yawn and it caused Winry to hide a yawn of her own.

“Go back to sleep,” Ed told her, “I’ll get Tara settled.”

Winry shook her head, “You just got in. Are you hungry? I can make you something.”

He gave her that small appreciative smile of his but shook his head, “I ate on the train. I was just going to get a glass of water before heading to bed myself.”

“Then I’ll join you for that glass of water,” Winry responded immediately. She was just realizing how much she truly missed him and was looking for any excuse to keep herself awake for just a little longer to spend just a few minutes with him before tomorrow.

Ed had already begun rocking Tara back to sleep when she went downstairs to pour his water for him. She went into the living room, the soft light from the kitchen following her as she set the glass on the coffee table and flopped onto the couch to wait for him.

She closed her eyes, the peacefulness within her house settling into her mind. No crying, no fussing, no late night feedings…unconsciousness made her mind spin as her body began falling into much needed sleep.

But then the sound of a glass being set on a table made her eyes open again. She focused on the empty glass before her eyes traveled up Ed’s body to his grinning face.

“Did you just fall asleep down here to make me carry you to bed?” He joked, the sarcasm light in his voice.

“Tara’s asleep already?” Winry mumbled as her hand reached out for Ed. When she felt his warm hand take hers, she smirked to herself when she was able to pull him down. He dropped onto the cushion next to her.

“Winry—,” he started, still amazed at her strength despite how tired she was.

In a simple flowing movement, her right leg swung over him. Straddling him, her nightgown slid up her thighs again but it was definitely worth it when his hands grabbed her bare hips and his golden eyes glassed over.

She kissed him. It was the only thing she’d been wanting to do since he left for Xing and the feel of his lips on hers again made her body flair to life instantly.

“I missed you,” she mumbled into his mouth, her thighs squeezing his hips a bit tighter when his hands slid down her thighs.

“I noticed,” he murmured back, “You said Tara’s been staying up all night?”

Winry nodded quickly, “All week,” She swallowed roughly when Ed’s kisses switched to her jaw and she was smart enough to tip her head back so he could kiss the base of her neck, “I tried everything,” the words sounded rough from her mouth as her eyes closed from the pressure she felt stirring in her abdomen.

“Urey been any help?” Ed asked, his hands roaming up to her ribs, his thumbs sliding under the curve of her breasts.

Licking her lips, her hands gripped onto his shoulders when his lips moved to the side of her neck, “He’s your son, what do you think?”

She shivered when his deep chuckle reverberated against her, “Fair enough.”

Winry giggled, her hands slipping down his front to his jeans where she skillfully undid the button and zipper, “He tried to help a few times, actually. He played with her when she was in a good mood, which wasn’t often…”

Ed rose his hips in such a way that allowed her to pull his pants down. It was slightly amazing how easy undressing each other had gotten over the years. There were times when both of their children were unpredictable with their sleeping habits and a quick and random rendezvous was the only thing they could rely on.

So when she only had to shift slightly for Ed to slide her panties down one leg so she was practically free from her constraint, it was no surprise but very welcome.

“Well, she is your daughter, so it only makes sense,” he countered from her prior insult.

She smirked down at him as she perched herself high on her knees, “Oh, is that what you think?”

Before Ed could answer, Winry was lowering herself onto him. Her body must have really missed the attention; despite the quick foreplay, she was completely ready for him. He slid into her easily, both of their mouths dropping open in a silent moan as they became connected for the first time in two weeks.

When he was fully sheathed, Ed’s head dropped back to the back of the couch as he felt all of her surround him. Despite being married for over three years and having two kids, being intimate with his best friend and wife still took his breath away.

“ _Oh, Ed…”_ Winry whispered, her hands cupping his face as she leaned in to kiss him. The movement, despite it being very miniscule, caused them both to gasp.

“ _Mmm…”_ He moaned into her mouth as his hands gripped the curves of her hips, lifting her body just slightly before slowly lowering her again.

The straps of her nightgown fell off her shoulders and it was only the swell of her breasts that were keeping her nightgown on. There was no need to try to remove it; their movements would bounce the nightgown down soon enough.

“What made you come home so late?” Winry asked between sighs and gasps as their hips began moving together at a slow and steady pace.

“The plan was to catch the first train in the morning…” he answered, his mind becoming fuzzy upon looking at Winry’s flushed face and messy hair, “but…damn, I missed you guys.”

Winry smiled gently before her eyes closed and a violent shiver ran through her core which made her speed increase. She leaned forward until their foreheads touched. This gave her a better angle to work with and her hips soon began to rise and fall easily and steadily.

“Urey’s going to be so excited to see you when he wakes up. He wanted to go with you so bad,” Winry managed to open her eyes to see the gold searing into her soul.

“I’ll bring him next time,” Ed’s voice was rough and forced. It often got hard to have a conversation at this point and was glad when Winry noticed his strain. His hands found their way to her backside where he was able to help her move and dammit if she didn’t instantly get more riled up. Her eyes had become darker; so dark they were more violet than blue. He knew what that meant. She was close already.

The sounds coming from between their bodies was making his brain spin and he could feel the heightened wetness from her body that was pulling him in and out. It made his eyes burn bright with passion and before he knew it, Winry was making short breathy moans which meant she was mere seconds away from an intense orgasm.

He kept his eyes on hers as his right hand snaked around her hips. His fingers found the bundle of nerves he was more than familiar with and grinned when her eyes fluttered as fast as a hummingbirds wings.

“ _Hah…I’m…oh, Edward—!”_ It was then that her orgasm hit. His eyes widened briefly as he felt her body clench around him so tightly that he could hardly move. Without hardly having time to think, she pulled his own release from him and he was seeing bright sparks in the darkness of the room, only vaguely aware of her name slipping from his lips multiple times.

And then she was kissing him again, softly and sweetly.

“I missed you,” she told him again. She didn’t move from her position on him knowing that he would slip out if she did.

His breathing was still ragged as he stared in amazement at his beautiful wife, wondering, as he did quite often, what he ever did to make her love him.

“You up for a shower?” Ed asked her with a grin.

“Mm, I think I definitely need one,” she teased as she finally removed herself from him, the lack of being one making her body feel empty momentarily, like it always did.

He stood up to pull his pants back around his waist, eyeing Winry as she wobbled a bit on shaky, tired legs, “You’re not going to pass out on me now, are you?”

“What?” she answered with faux incredulous, “And miss out on a chance to see Edward Elric naked in the shower? Never!”

He rolled his eyes but with a smirk curving his lips, “Like you can’t see that anytime you want.”

She crossed her arms, “I couldn’t see it these past couple weeks, now could I?”

“Touché,” he wrapped her arm around his shoulder before picking her up bridal style and heading for the stairs.

Winry laid her head on his shoulder and tried her best not to close her eyes, “I’m glad you’re back…”

Ed smiled as he ascended the stairs, his heart beating heavily at the warm thought of having a family to come home to, “It’s good to be home.”


End file.
